The Deal With Names
by Dragon Pearl1
Summary: Maybe, just maaaaaaaaaybe, Bankotsu wasn't all that happy being called 'aniki' and 'ooaniki' by Jakotsu...


A/N: Well...I just thought that Bankotsu might not be all that comfortable being called "ooaniki" at first, you know? Oh, and this takes place when Bankotsu was 15, so Jakotsu is 18.

**The Deal With Names**

"Bankotsu-kun! Baaaaan-chan!"

"Eh?" Bankotsu looked up from his Banryuu that he was polishing and saw Jakotsu, someone who he had just met a few weeks ago, waving at him. "Ohayo Jakotsu-kun..." He was STILL not use to the other man's hyperness sometimes...

"Are you polishing the Banryuu again? Why? Didn't do that just yesterday Ban-chan?" asked Jakotsu quizzically.

"Because it'll get dirty again if I don't do it everyday. And please, don't call me Ban-chan..."

"Why Ban-chan?"

"...Didn't I tell you not to call me that? It just sounds so...so...CUTE..."

"But you ARE cute!"

Bankotsu blinked. "...Thanks...I think..."

"But what should I call you then? You need a name..."

"And I _have _one. It's Bankotsu" Bankotsu said annoyed. _Why_, of all things, must Jakotsu try and come up with a new _name_ for him?

"Bankotsu just sounds so bland..." Jakotsu said after awhile.

"Well I'm sorry if my name DEPRESSES you SO!" huffed Bankotsu and he went back to polishing.

"...Bankotsu-kun, are you mad at me?"

"..." No reply.

"Bankotsu-kun, please don't be mad with me! Please aniki?" pleaded Jakotsu

Bankotsu jerked his head up sharply at that. "...WHAT did you just call me?"

"Bankotsu-kun."

"No no, the other one."

"What, you mean aniki?" asked Jakotsu.

"...Why, of all things, are you calling me ANIKI!"

"...Aniki doesn't want to be called aniki anymore?"

"IIE!"

Jakotsu was silent for a second and then asked "What about ooaniki?"

"NO!" Bankotsu was pratically in tears now. "NO, NO, NO! That's even _WORSE_!"

"...Why?"

"Because you are _older_ than me! _I _should be the one calling you aniki!"

"...Only by three years."

"Three years is A LOT!"

"...You look cute when you get angry, you know that?"

"Why me..." Bankotsu sighed.

"Can I call you Banny?" asked Jakotsu after a while.

"...That makes me sound like a deer."

"Kotsu?" tried Jakotsu.

"Won't people think that you're talking to yourself?"

"Oh yeah... Kotty?"

"...No way in hell am I letting you call me that."

"Su?"

"You make me sound like a girl, you know that?"

Jakotsu shivered at that. "Anou... Banko?"

"Too awkward."

"Bankoey?"

"...That sounds like you're sneezing..."

"Why must your name be so hard to shorten?"

"Actually, I'm amazed that you managed to clobber so many together in such a short time..." Bankotsu said rolling his eyes. Jakotsu was a handful. At the best of times.

"I know! Bank!" Jakotsu exclaimed enthusiastically.

"...Bank?"

"Yeah! It's the only think I can think of except for Bankot, which I know you probably don't want to be called that. Right?"

"Right. No way am I going to be called _Bankot_." Bankotsu said glaring at Jakotsu.

"Okay, okay!" Jakotsu raised his hands in defend. "It was just a _suggestion_, chill!"

"It's kinda hard when you _insist _on defiling my _NAME!_"

"Mou ooaniki... lighten up..." Jakotsu pouted slightly.

"OOANIKI! DON'T CALL ME THAT!" yelled Bankotsu as loud as he could at Jakotsu to get his point across.

"Fine... so how about Bank?"

Bankotsu just glared.

"Guess not... but I have to call you SOMETHING!"

Bankotsu quickly went through a mental list in his head of all of Jakotsu's suggestions. "Fine," sighed Bankotsu defeatedly. "You can call me 'Ban-chan'."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really, really, really?"

"Really, really _really_. Happy?"

"YATTA!" Jakotsu yelled throwing his arms around Bankotsu.

"Ack! Jakotsu! Get off!" Bankotsu said pushing Jakotsu off. "I don't think my Banryuu going to get polished today..."

"Say, Ban-chan, can I call you aniki and ooaniki as well?"

"What, isn't 'Ban-chan' enough for you?"

"Please Ban-chan? Pretty please?" pouted Jakotsu making his face as cute and pathetic looking as possible.

Bankotsu turned his head away and muttered under his breath, "I'm not going to look, I'm not going to look, I'm not going to look..."

"Please?" Jakotsu said plotting down right in front of Bankotsu's vision.

'Ack!' Bankotsu mentally shouted. 'I looked! ...Damn.' "FINE! You can call me 'aniki' and 'ooaniki', HAPPY!"

"Very!" Jakotsu smiled. "Ban-chan, aniki, ooaniki, Ban-chan, aniki..." Jakotsu sang happily.

'Ah well,' Bankotsu thought watching Jakotsu. 'It's better than 'Bankoey' at the very least...'

**Owari**

A/N: (Sees all the weird looks that she's getting) ...what? The names came out of no where, okay? If you can, please leave me a review?


End file.
